Foolish Love
by Kasanelover
Summary: Just a little romance on April Fools.


**I love the Kasane twins! Especially Ted. Why not do something for'em? I know, it's late buuuut at least I didn't forget!**

"SWEET 16! SWEET 16!" Ted Kasane chanted as he pounded the kitchen table and staring at his now-16 year old sister, Kasane Teto with his eyes wide open.

"SHUT UP!" Teto yelled.

Ted sat down beside his sister and remained staring at her.

"...stop looking at me like that!" Teto said.

"But you're 16 and I have nothing better to do." Ted said.

"Go stare at Ritsuko!" Teto said.

"She's gone and I don't know where she went." Ted said.

"Ugh! Just...just go somewhere!" Teto said.

"Where?" Ted asked.

"Anywhere! Just as long as you're not near me!" Teto replied.

"Fine...oh my god, i have to get the cake! I'll be back in a few minutes...hours maybe." Ted said.

"Bye." Teto said.

"Meh!" Ted said. He walked away from Teto.

Teto released a sigh and looked around. Her brother was annoying and made her feel worked up on the inside. For 3 years in a row, he had been doing this. She never knew why, he just did. Though, there was always someone there to calm her down. He would always stay with her and do whatever he can to see her and her smile.

"Oh Piko." She said.

"Yes?" Someone asked.

Teto widened her eyes and looked around. Moments into her mini search, she saw Piko hanging from the roof by his USB tail.

"AAHH!" Teto yelled. She nearly punched Piko's face.

Piko moved backwards to avoid Teto's punch, making his tail act like a swing. Teto widened her eyes as she watched her boyfriend swing from the ceiling.

"Happy to see me?" Piko asked.

"Don't scare me like that!" Teto replied.

"Sorry. But hey, it's April Fool's and your birthday." Piko said.

"You remembered." Teto said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" Piko asked with a grin.

Teto giggled and played with Piko's cowlick.

"You're so sweet." Teto said.

"And you're so pretty." Piko said.

"Oh Piko. You're a great friend." Teto said.

Piko sighed at the sound of that. While Teto saw him as a close friend, Piko saw her as a _girlfriend_. But he never said anything to her. He didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with her already. It was too valuable to him.

"Piko?" Teto asked.

"Yes?" Piko asked.

"Are you alright?" Teto asked.

"Umm...yeah." Piko replied.

"Are you sure? You're eyes look dull when you're upset." Teto said.

"It's nothing important." Piko said.

"Are you sure?" Teto asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Ummm...okay I guess." Teto said.

Piko grinned and hugged Teto.

"Aren't you gonna get off the roof?" Teto asked.

"I will in a moment." Piko replied.

"Umm...okay I guess." Teto said.

And not a moment too soon, Piko pulled on his tail, making his tail unhook from the ceiling. He then landed on the table and crawled off of it.

"There we go." Piko said with a grin.

Teto smiled and brought Piko closer to her with a big hug. Piko blushed and hugged back, never wanting to let her go. But not everything can last forever unfortunately. Teto released Piko and stared into his green and blue eyes.

"You're such a good boy." Teto said.

"And you're such a smart girl...chimera." Piko said.

Teto giggled and hugged Piko once more. Piko wagged his USB for a tail around.

"So what should we do? Ted and Ritsuko are gone." Teto said.

Piko widened his eyes. He then seperated from Teto and stared at her.

"Really?" Piko asked.

"Yeah." Teto replied.

Piko stared at Teto momentarily before holding her close and kissing her. Teto widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Piko. She then blushed madly. Piko seperated from Teto and stared at her bright pink face. He then blushed slightly himself.

"Piko..." Teto said.

"S-s-sorry..." Piko said.

Teto stared at Piko and grabbed his hands. Piko stared directly into Teto's eyes while moving his and Teto's hands around.

"W-why did you do that?" Teto asked.

"I...I love you." Piko replied.

Teto widened her eyes and gasped. Piko flicked his tail, wondering if the gasp was a good thing.

"Oh Piko!" Teto said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"I love you too!" Teto said with a grin.

"Y-y-you do?!" Piko asked. He wagged his tail.

"Yes!" Teto replied cheerfully.

Piko grinned greatly and kissed Teto once more. Teto held onto Piko and wrestled his tongue for moments before letting PIko destroy her mouth. Nearly 30 minutes into their really long kiss, Ted and Ritsuko came through the front door with a cake. They both gasped as they watch Piko and Teto French kiss.

"OH DEAR FRENCH BREAD!" Ted yelled. He nearly dropped the cake.

But it was deaf to Teto and Piko's ears.

"Leave'em." Ritsuko said.

"B-b-but-"

"Just leave them." Ritsuko said.

Ted released a sigh and set the cake down on the kitchen table.

"Alright...let's go do...stuff." Ted said.

"Okay." Ritsuko said. She walked forward but a hit a wall shortly afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked.

"Fine. Just alittle cross eyed, that's all." Ritsuko replied.

Ted grabbed Ritsuko's arm and guided her to another room. Piko and Teto remained French kissing. Teto was overwhelmed on the inside. She's recieved many things on her birthday but never one as beautiful and joyful as this one. This was the best gift she had ever recieved in her life. And it was all from a close friend. A light shined in Piko's chest and only Teto saw it. A beautiful shining light that told her he was the one. That they were meant to be together for eternity.

And she went for it without looking back. And it was all because of him.


End file.
